User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Loud House:Endgame
(It starts with the same intro but the title is Loud Stud11os) A ChuckyGaming12 Production Verse 1:��What's Left to say these prayers ain't working anymore�� Producer:Bella Rewl Verse 2:��Every Word Shot down in flames�� Director:Benny Mike Verse 3��:What's Left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?�� Writer:Lawrence Diago Verse 4:��Cause I've been shaking I've been bending backwards till I'm broke Watching all these dreams go up in smoke�� A Time Travel Film Verse 5:��Let beauty come out of ashes Let beauty come out of ashes and when i pray to god all i ask is can beauty come out ashes�� Loud House:Endgame Verse 6:(Silence)��Let.....Beauty.....Come.......Out......Of.......Ashes.....�� (It starts with a portal coming to a planet called titan and Thanos comes in and the portal closes) Thanos:Finally Home......Sweet.....Home why does some black order want to get my gauntlet? Huh Because they're stupid Hah! Not Anymore (Thanos Walks) Thanos(Walking):All i see is my children's blood especially the ones i have killed the black order......Avengers......Those Galaxy guys i killed my daughter (Thanos stops walking and sits on his chair) Thanos(crying):i can't believe i have killed my favorite I'M A BAD GUY! Wait.....i could use the time stone to bring back my daughter gamora time to do it (Thanos does it but it dosen't work) Thanos:What......it dosen't work WHY WHY WHY! Robot Voice(Time Stone):According to this stone this is from the future and place it on the future gauntlet go to the future and place goodbye (The Future time stone gets removed) Thanos:DANG IT! I was close to killing those children! I didn't kill them because of THIS TIME STONE AND WHEN I SNAPPED MY FINGERS IT WORKS IT ONLY WORKS WHEN I SNAP MY FINGERS! I have to get the present one time to go to the dead bodies of the mightiest HEROES! (Cuts to a montage of Thanos finding strange's body) Thanos:where's the body Doctor Strange:AHHHHHH! (Thanos Founds At Strange and looks at him) Thanos:Huh? Strange you're alive? Doctor Strange(Bleeding):what do you want THANOS? Thanos:i want your precious time stone Doctor Strange(Bleeding):I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU! Thanos:GIVE ME THE STONE OR DIE! (Shows the power stone) Doctor Strange(Bleeding):Fine and heal me and take me HOME! Thanos:ok (Thanos sends dr.strange to new york) Dr Strange:Finally i'm away (Doctor Strange begins a new life and cuts to a zoom to a house) Leni:What a great day right guys? Me:it isn't Ender:i agree with him Nolan:me too sorry Leni Leni:it's okay i know we all got hurt by the mad titan but it's okay it wouldn't hurt for a while Sam:it's okay I mean we all got beaten Chloe:Pretty Much i gotta change my clothes (Chloe goes upstairs) Brick:wish we're more powerful than we got Butch:yeah Boomer:I know right? Brick:quick it,boomer Clout Lori:Well Lisa what happend to our shields Lonnie:yeah i wanna kick some purple butt (Cuts to Chloe Changing into a yellow hoodie black pants red shoes) Chloe:Welp that will fix em up! (Chloe exits Room 11) Chloe:hey guys wanna go to the mall? All of us:WE WILL ALL GO TO THE MALL! Leni:Great! Lisa:welp the shields are still upgrading and my symbiote is missing to kill horny last year Venom:Did someone say Symbiote? Lisa:Yes Mr.i don't know (notices everyone shocked) what happend? (She notices Venom) hey symbiote what are you doing here? Venom:i infected a guy Lisa:HOLY SHAMOLEY! Venom:Yes i'll show you (shows eddie brock) Eddie Brock:Hey Venom:Shut it! Eddie Brock:Ok (Venom Turns back) Venom:so we are gonna eat both of your arms,legs,eyes like a turd in the wind Lana:Who are you? Venom:We....Are.....Venom (Venom is about to bite Lisa but Lisa grabs a medal out of nowhere and makes a sound) Venom:(roars) Lisa:that's his fear Medal Clout Lori:but how did you know? Kid Wolverine:Yeah bub Lisa:I researched his fear Lola(9 years old):That's why i hear medal sounds at night 80's Lynn:Yeah 90's Luan:it's a "Medallic" Night (laughs)get it? But seriously this has gone too far Lucy:he's dark? Lisa:yes he is! (Venom walks away) Sam:He walked away Paige:i know 90s Maggie:G..R....eat (Chloe comes downstairs) Chloe:i saw THE WHOLE THING! Lily:Poo-Poo(translated to we know) Zach:what happend to the symbiote? Lincoln:yeah Lisa:he walked out to my window Stella:OMG I GOTTA REMOVE MY SOCKS! (Removes and socks and wears blue shoes)There! Linka:welp time to remove my socks (removes his socks too and wears red and white shoes) ok i'm good Clyde:How about we go to wakanda? Girl Jordan:I better call my mom! (Calls his mom)hello mom? (She dosen't anwser) oh no...she dosen't anwser Winston:and your dad is gone! Lexx:i hope my mom is alive Loni:YEAH! Lars:ooooo Clyde:Ok guys We need to go to Wakanda! And get Backup 90s Darcy:Ok.... (Cuts to Thanos Putting The time stone in the gauntlet) Thanos:Finally the STONE IS MINE! (A Symbiote lands on titan) Thanos:Huh? A black goo? I'm not dealing with this (Thanos walks away) Venom:oh no you don't (Venom lands on thanos and Thanos uses the power stone to blast venom) Venom:(roars) Thanos:Who are you? (Venom stands and jumps on thanos) Venom:i know you are the goddess of the universe but can you beat me? Thanos:I Will (Thanos Blasts Venom again) Venom:oh that hurts my symbiote falled Thanos:What master do you serve for? Venom:i served you to fight me if you're powerful Thanos:ok i will show you (Thanos blasts venom 2 times) Thanos:How do you feel? Venom:still good (Venom absorbs his symbiote) Thanos:how could you do that? Venom:I'm a symbiote idiot! Thanos:I'm not an idiot Venom:Ok.... (Cuts to Team 2) Lola Loud(Casual Outfit):Well here we are New york CITY! Mary Sue Lynn:thanks for the information Lola (Tom From Eddsworld Appears) Tom:Yeah thanks grandma Lola (Casual Outfit):Hey don't be like that (Laney Appears with a black hoodie blue pants gray shoes,8 years old) Laney(8 years old):Great Job Lola! Lola(Casual Outfit):Thanks Tom:Can we get to that thing over there? (Tom points at a spaceship) Laney(8 years old):Why is there a spaceship? Lola(Casual Outfit):I don't know Tom:Let's find it out (Team 2 Walks in the spaceship) Lola(Casual Outfit):it looks like a destroyed spaceship Tom:I know (Ronan escapes the spaceship) Ronan(bleeding):ugh finally i got out in the ship (notices team 2)who are you? Tom:We're Team 2 chip! Ronan(bleeding):what did you say? Tom:We're Team 2 chip! Ronan(bleeding):OH YOU'RE DEAD! (Ronan runs to tom but Laney stops him) Laney(8 years old):Hold up! Mister don't you hurt my friend but hurt me! Ronan:Who cares! Stay away from me! OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY HAMMER! Lola(Casual Outfit):No! Ronan:Get out! (A Blast Comes from Tom's blaster) Tom:Well that should do it! Laney(8 years old):where did you get that blaster? Tom:it's in my pockets Mary Sue Lynn:let's go to the spaceship and land to wakanda! (Cuts to All of us in a spaceship) Sam:ok we're too far in wakanda Lincoln:yeah i weared my orange hoodie Clout Lori:where we landing siblings? Brick:what about titlted towers Boomer:Or candyland Brick:that's not even a map Butch:OHHHHHH! Clyde:ok here we are! (Later in Wakanda) Ronin:since I'm the new king of wakanda since t challa died let's do some things Thing:Hello King Ronin! Ronin:Yes rock! Thing:we have company! (All of us arrive) Ronin:who are you? Lincoln:Lincoln! Clout Lori:Lori! Leni:Potato oops....Leni! Loni:Loni! Luna:Luna! Sam:Sam! Ender:Ender! Nolan:Nolan! Linka:Linka! Lucy:Lucy! Lars:Lars! Lola(8 years old):Lola! Lana:Lana! Winston:Winston! Lisa:Lisa! 90s Darcy:Darcy! 90s Luan:Luan! 90s Maggie:Maggie! Lily:Poo-Poo(Translated to Lily) Chloe:Chloe! Lonnie:Lonnie! Brick:brick! Butch:Butch! Boomer:Boomer! 80s Lynn:Lynn! Me:Benny! Clyde:Clyde! Zach:Zach! Stella:Stella! Ronin:Ok tell us about you Me:So we got here because of a purple dude trying to kill us Ronin:Ronan? Me:No Ronin:Thanos? Kid Wolverine:yes,it's thanos! Ronin:Omg Lincoln:why did you say Omg? Ronin:Because that's who we battled in the past Lisa:so you've battled him in the past Ronin:yes...and my fellow friends let's go to the LAB! (Cuts To Thanos and Venom Talking) Thanos:So you're a black goo who possessed a human? Venom:Yes....i'll show him (shows eddie brock) Eddie Brock:Help! Thanos:good...good (Venom transforms back) Venom:So what about you? Thanos:i get the stones so i can snap my fingers and so it will be perfectly balanced Thanos:so who's your enemy My enemies are those KIDS! Venom:Me too! Thanos:What are we waiting for..Let's go to earth! Venom:What about later and talk more Thanos:ok just 6 minutes (Cuts to A Spaceship) Mary Sue Lynn:ok we've finally got out of that desert right guys? Lola(Casual Outfit):Yeah and we're going back home! Laney(8 years old):Yay! Tom:Bey! Mary Sue Lynn:What Bey? Tom:It's a mixture of boo and yey Mary Sue Lynn:Ok? (The Spaceship falls on Wakanda) Lola(Casual Outfit):oh no ney ney ney ney jump on Ronin:What's Happening? (Notices a Ship) it's a spaceship it could be thanos Kid Wolverine:it could be bub Ronin:Wolvy? Kid Wolverine:Clint? (Kid Wolverine and Ronin hug) Kid Wolverine:What are you doing here? Ronin:I'm the new king of wakanda Kid Wolverine:how did you become king? Ronin:When black panther died i was picked as the new leader since i have a suit like him but gold and black Kid Wolverine:Ok (Laney,Mary Sue Lynn,Lola,Tom Walks to us) Lincoln:Who are you? Tom:We're Losers (Lola nudges Tom's Shoulders) Lola(Casual Outfit):We're team 2! Laney(8 years old):Laney! Lola(Casual Outfit):Lola! Tom:Tom! (Rasberries) Mary Sue Lynn:Lynn! Lincoln:so how are we going to fix this we have two Lynn and Lola's so how? Lisa:i could remove them when we finish Thanos Clout Lori:Great idea LISA! (Lori rubs Lisa's hair) Lisa:i hate rubbiric hair (fixes hair) (Cuts to Thanos and Venom going to Earth) Venom:This is it! Earth Thanos:I know! So shut it (Thanos and Venom walks) Thanos:They're not here Venom:i think they're in Wakanda Thanos:i think there's something i could use (calls chiaturi army) Hello we're gonna need backup in wakanda (Cuts to Wakanda) Ronin:Ok so what you are all doing here? Chloe:We're here to get some weapons to get thanos Ronin:Ok Shuri give this kids some weapons Shuri:Right! Ronin:And get this 4 year old a suit (Lisa looks at Ronin in Happiness) Lisa:Great! (Cuts To Iron spider behind Wakanda) Iron Spider:Ok Mr.Stark told me to go here before he died so let's go in 3....2......1 (Iron Spider Swings and Jumps on Wakanda) Iron Spider:Hey kids your friendly neighborhood spiderman here? Lincoln:OMG OMG SPIDERMAN I'VE BEEN A BIG FAN OF YOURS! Iron Spider:you are? Lincoln:yes can you sign my comic of yours? Iron Spider:sure,why not? (Iron spider signs A Spider man comic from Lincoln) Lincoln:Omg thanks spiderman Iron Spider:don't thank me thank yours (winks) Lincoln:(winks and smiles) (Chiaturi Comes out Of Nowhere) Chiaturi 1:(Roars) Lincoln:Who are they? Ronin:They are the chiaturi the one we battled 2012 Clyde:i remember this guys Lincoln:You remember them? How old are you? Clyde:4 (Chiaturi army runs and attacks us) Ronin:Give THEM THOSE SHIELDS! (Shuri gives everyone upgraded wakanda shields) Lincoln:Wait there's one thing to say? Clyde:What? Lincoln:LoudVengers! All of us:ASSEMBLE! (We run to the chiaturi army) Ender(running):Ok this is gonna be the best battle ever but time to defeat them to DEATH! (We stop running and attack them) Lincoln:Ok guys this is THE END! (Lincoln Punches a Chiaturi in the face) Lincoln:Ok that's what you get for punching me in the face! (Lincoln Jumps on Chiaturi and Punches him 6 times) Lincoln:Why can't you die? Chiaturi:(roars) (Lincoln rips the chiaturi's head) Lincoln:Ok I'm Done! (Cuts to Lonnie fighting a Chiaturi) Lonnie:Woah! Big guy you wouldn't beat the lord (Lonnie hard punches Chiaturi and the chiaturi falls on the ground) Lonnie:What a big hard punch baby! (Chiaturi gets up) Chitauri:(roars) (Lonnie rips the Chitauri apart) Lonnie:THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING THANOS MAKE YOU COME HERE! (Cuts to Thanos and Venom in Earth) Thanos:I sended the chitauri! Army Venom:Great now those chitauri guys will kill THOSE KIDS AND RIP THEM APART! LIKE A KID IN A WIND! Thanos:Great (laughs) Venom:Thanks master (laughs) (Thanos and Venom Both Laugh) Thanos:ok stop it! Venom:How about we go to wakanda? Thanos:Great idea! (Thanos activates the portal) Thanos:Let's go! Venom:Ok,Master (Venom and Thanos goes to the portal) Thanos:The end is near kids (Cuts to Wakanda) Lincoln:Ok guys we're done killing Chitauri army! Brick:good thing we kick some BUTT! THIS TIME! Lana:I know! Thing:We're not done yet! Leni:how did you know orange rock guy? Thing:Thanos! (A Portal comes and it's revealed to be Thanos and Venom) Venom:There they are Master! Thanos:You're the Same kids! I know (The Portal Deactivates) Kid Wolverine:You? What are you doing here? (Thanos walks up to Logan) Thanos:Oh,Logan you're still a kid huh? Kid Wolverine:I Am but if i press your stone (presses the time stone) (Kid Wolverine turns back to normal) Wolverine:How about you get it TO YOURSELF BUB! Thanos:.......How? Wolverine:Gauntlet Strands! (Logan Attacks Thanos' Eyes with his claws) Thanos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Venom:You'll Pay for that! (Venom walks up to us) Tom:OH HELL NO! (Tom Blasts Venom 9 times) Tom:Dead yet? Venom:i am but not much (The symbiote turns to dust) Venom(dusting):Huh?.....What's happening? No i can't believe my story ends like this! (Venom and Eddie Brock turns to dust) Thanos(bleeding):You can destroy A BLACK SLIME BUT YOU CAN'T DESTROY A MAD TITAN! (Thanos runs to us) ????:Oh no you don't! (Unknown blasts Thanos) Thanos:AHHHHHHH! (90s Party Outfit Ronnie Anne comes out of the shadows) Lincoln:Ronnie Anne? 90s Ronnie Anne(party outfit):it's 90s Mary Sue Lynn:How did you get here? 90s Ronnie Anne(Party Outfit):I saw a time travel device i got to the present because i need to see my present self after i got to a fight and i joined in and blasted thanos! Iron Spider:You had a rainbow outfit That's AWESEOME! 90s Ronnie Anne(Party Outfit):I know (Thanos gets up) Thanos:I'm not done with you yet! (Thanos blasts all of us) Me:EVERYONE DUCK! (We duck) Lucy:Are we done yet? Lola(9 years old):we're done Lonnie:THAT IS IT! I have been worth 6 years on waiting for THIS TO FINISH BUT YOU'RE JUST STUPID TO END IT! (Thanos Blasts Lonnie) Lincoln:LONNIE! (Lincoln walks to Lonnie) Lincoln:Lonnie are you ok? Lonnie(Bleeding):I'm okay i don't feel so good bro Lincoln:Lonnie?(cries) Lonnie(Bleeding):it's okay i'm alive (Lonnie becomes unconscious) Lincoln(Crying):it's okay i will avenge you Lonnie (A big meteor comes and we all run) Thanos:you think you could defeat me! You wouldn't defeat me i hope you will be in HELL! Lincoln:What about YOU GO TO HELL! I'M REALLY SAD YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! Clout Lori:Yeah it's sad i gotta call dad (calls dad)Hello? Lexx:don't call your dad watch a FilthyFrank video! (Lexx gets Lori's phone and switches it to filthyfrank) Filthyfrank:Welcome to the filthyfrank show Clout Lori:GIVE ME THAT! (Lori gets her phone and turns it off) Lexx:COME ON! Thanos:Surrender kids! You will all die from your existence! Lonnie(Bleeding):Everyone THROW ROCKS AT HIM! (We all throw rocks at him) Thanos:Ahhhhhhh! (Thanos lays on the ground) Ronin:SHURI GET THOSE CHILDREN IN THE LAB! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS! Shuri:Yes,Sir (Shuri gets us and runs us to the lab) Ronin:Ok GET UP BIG GUY WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU! (Thanos gets up) Thanos:I Did get up you and me together fighting TOGETHER! (Thanos runs to ronin and ronin runs to thanos) Thanos:AHHHHHHH Ronin:GAHHHHH! (They stopped running and Ronin holds Thanos' Hand) Ronin:A king never dies but a heroes sacrifices are always needed! Thanos:Oh really? (Thanos Punches Ronin) Thanos:What did you feel? (Ronin gets up) Ronin:Nothing (Ronin Punches Thanos and Stabs him) Thanos:You should have gone for the.....head! (Ronin puts an arrow in thanos' head) Ronin:Ok that should do it! (X-1000 Blasts Thanos) X-1000:How bout One army? (Cuts To us in The Hospital) Lincoln:Ok guys we're here and come to see Loni! Shuri:He is okay! (Lonnie Wakes up) Chloe:Lonnie? Loni:What? Chloe:Not you Lonnie:C....C........C.......H.......h......L.....l...o........e Chloe:He's AWAKE! (We cheer and cuts to us going home) Ronin:I believe you guys are going home Clyde:I will come back here! Thing:Big.....Hug Leni:Awwww you poor thing (Leni hugs Thing) Thing:Thanks Leni:You welcome 80s Lynn:Well We're going back to our dimension 90s Luan:I will stay here Lola(9 years old):don't worry i'll bring Lana in here! I will bring your present Lana:it's okay guys i want to see my future family! Lincoln:it's okay i'll miss you btw (Lincoln hugs Lana) Lonnie:Yeah i hope you don't get villains there Lana:Thanks (80s Lynn,Lola go back to their dimensions) Lincoln:Wait? How did they go back? Lisa:i made them a device 90s Ronnie Anne(Party Outfit):Ok! Lars:So let's go home (Cuts to Girl Jordan changing into black hoodie ripped jeans,red shoes) Lincoln:Hey girl jordan Girl Jordan:Hey Lincoln! Lincoln:so you're leaving Girl Jordan:Ya looks like our journey's over Lincoln:Yeah but why can't you stay? Girl Jordan:My Mom is looking for me oh yeah she got dusted away Lincoln:So you will stay? Girl Jordan:I will stay (Lincoln hugs Girl Jordan) Lincoln:Thanks girl jordan i appreciate it Girl Jordan:No Problem (9 Days Later) Lincoln:it's been 9 days i've still been wearing my orange hoodie Stella:i've weared new shoes black! Clout Lori:Yeah but i have a suprise All of us:What? (Lana comes out of Nowhere) Lana(8 years old):Hey Bro Lincoln:8 years old Lana? Lana(8 years old):sup brother same personality! 90s Ronnie Anne(Party Outfit):How about we watch T.v? Lincoln:Ok (We watch tv) Breaking News:A New Haunted House Releasing on October,12,2016 Lincoln:you thinkin what i'm thinkin? Tom:get to the haunted house when it releases Lincoln:Yes! To be continued Category:Blog posts